murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!
"Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!" is the fourth episode of the eighth season of the[[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)| Murdoch Mysteries]] and the one hundredth episode of the series. It first aired November 3, 2014. Summary After testifying at Mary Thompson's trial for murdering her husband Percival that the woman is criminally insane and should be committed to an asylum, Dr. Julia Ogden receives an anonymous postcard saying she has condemned an innocent woman. Dr. Ogden and Detective Murdoch re-examine the case and find an anomaly in the time-line but the Crown Attorney isn't interested as he's convinced the woman is guilty. Further investigation reveals that Percival Thompson's business partner, Alexander Wainwright, automatically assumed 100% of their business upon Thompson's death - an agreement they signed just one week before the murder. Wainwright promptly vanishes. With the assistance of the indefatigable Mrs. Brackenreid, who has clearly taken charge, Julia is in the final preparations for her wedding. She and William make it to the altar on the big day but midway through the ceremony they realize they overlooked something very important in the Thompson case. Character Revelations * George's Aunt Azalea taught him that the sign of a true gentleman is being able to tie one's own bow tie, as he teaches Murdoch. * Margaret and Thomas didn't dance the Wedding Waltz at their own wedding because Thomas was "three sheets to the wind by then." Continuity *At the wedding rehearsal, Julia asks the Inspector to walk her up the aisle (since her father passed away in ep.718). *Detective Murdoch asks George to be his best man at the same rehearsal. *George has seen Detective Murdoch smile exactly 343 times, 342 of which were when Dr. Ogden walked into his office. The other time was... as best man, George thinks it is incumbent upon him to give a toast extolling the union of the bride and the groom in an amusing yet heartfelt manner. *Henry points out that the Detective smiles every time he solves a case. In fact, he smiles twice, once when he just thinks that he's solved the case, and then again when he actually has. *James Pendrick has arranged for a beautiful coach for Murdoch and Dr. Ogden's wedding day and that the Station House No. 4 "lads are talking about attaching noise-makers to it. Nothing explosive," reassures George. The constables' noise-makers do not go unnoticed by Julia on their ride to the train station. *William and Julia finally get married in this episode. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1902 - Edwardian Era (1901-1910) when King Edward VII rules of the British Empire. * Pierre Marie Félix Janet (1859 – 1947) was a pioneering French psychologist, philosopher and psychotherapist in the field of dissociation and traumatic memory. He is ranked alongside William James and Wilhelm Wundt as one of the founding fathers of psychology. Trivia *This is the 100th episode of the series and 160 murders have been solved so far, according to the offical CBC press release of Nov 03, 2014. *This is the 28th episode to feature the word 'Murdoch' in the title *This episode is a favorite one of actress Arwen Humphreys who plays Mrs. Brackenreid. *Filmed in Cambridge, Ontario. Errors * When Murdoch and Dr. Ogden are on the horse riding to the train station, Murdoch is quite a lot shorter than Dr. Ogden, but when they stop at the station and in close-ups the height difference is suddenly a lot less (also with the passing of the bridge you can see that the actors aren't riding). * Dr. Ogden has, before the bridge 2 legs to one side ( sidesaddle) riding the horse; then on the bridge, 1 leg at each side and by the station again 2 legs at one side again. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Anthony Lemke as Father Clements Richard Clarkin as Inspector Jeffery Davis Guest Cast Alexandra Castillo as Mary Thompson Neil Crone as Crown Attorney Alister Gordon Jonathan Higgins as Defense Attorney Bennett David Schurmann as Judge Matthews Matthew Nette as Percivel Thompson Jeffrey R. Smith as Desk Clerk Rodney James Anders Yates as Night Clerk Charles Prue Norman Owen as Carriage Driver Duane Hall as Gardener Uncredited Cast Gallery 804 Empress Hotel1.JPG|Empress Hotel Postcard clue Married ep804.jpg Category:Season Eight Category:Season Error